Multiverse Madness
by thegodofbluefood4
Summary: When the son of Percy and Annabeth, the hero of time link a wanderer named Mona and a boy with a traumatic past join to save the multiverse, what will happen the past catches up to the future and fights break and threats to leave start to form, the band of misfit hero's must come to terms with there past to save the future what will happen when their enemy is more than the ordinary
1. Chapter 1

Multiverse Madness

So this is something that my friend Arrekusu8 came up with but was unable to write himself so he asked me if I could and I said yes as you can see. Well time for disclaimer. I don't own any of the characters except for Steve Jackson which is my oc the plot is my friends so yeah here we go.

Chapter 1

Iraqu Arrekusu's Pov.

As I was sitting on the beach with two other People, one is a girl with brown hair, green eyes that seem to know the future, always wearing a green shirt and black faded pants with a pair of red Nikes, her name, or at least the name she prefers is Mona Lott. We don't know anything about her other than what she told us which was her name and nothing else. The guy next to her I had a problem with, see it's not a jealousy thing where we are both after Mona no it's a personal problem. See about six years ago my family almost got killed cause they looked like monsters and the end result was in order to protect me my uncle sans, which by the way explains my one blue eye, jumped in front of the sword and took the hit for my dad and died. Soon after that a lady walked in and said that I was needed to help save the world or in her point of view worlds from dying, she said that I would need a team of four me being one of them. The others would just miraculously show up. Now six years later we still don't know the fourth one but I secretly hope it's my friend Steve Jackson. The other guy was the guy from my past and to say that I didn't like him was an understatement because I loathed him. He wore his usual green tunic brown boots with the Master sword and hylian shield and all his other tools his name is Link. Soon he stood up and said "Is this other guy coming or what because we don't have all day." Mona looked at him and snorted "Maybe it's a girl then it would be even out two boys and two girls." She stated. "I don't care if our helper is a fish I just want him here now so we can go!" Link said. And that did it I stood up and faced him "Like you cared when you killed my uncle in cold blood so if this guy is like my uncle what are you gonna do? Kill him too?!" I ended Shouting he drew his sword "you wanna go little boy then let's go!" As soon as he finished, water shot upwards and down came an old friend of mine.

Flashback

Iraqu's pov.

I was wandering on a beach alone and it was after uncle san's funeral when someone asked, "Aren't you a bit young to be here? No offence or anything." I looked up to see a guy with Raven black hair sea green eyes with a bit of grey, a good tan quite a bit of muscle on him making his arms look defined a trouble maker smirk with teeth as smooth and as white as a pearl from the ocean. His hoodie was blue with a grey shirt and jeans his boots were that of a rancher. "Well I came from my uncles funeral." I said after a while. "Oh, I know this might sound empty but I'm sorry about your uncle." He said then after a while he asked, "Do you want to be my friend?" I looked at him as if he were crazy. "You really want to be friends with a monster?" see I have some demon blood in me, I don't know why or how and I'm not gonna ask anytime soon. But to my utter shock he said "Well I do have a hell hound as a pet so why not?"

End Flashback

Mona's Pov.

All this fighting is tiring and I ju- WOAH DID THAT GUY JUST MAKE THE WATER EXPLODE, MY BREAKFAST WAS CONTAMINATED! As I calmed down I realized the guy was REALLY handsome, come to think of it that Iraqu boy is also handsome in his own way but this guy was RIPPED to the point of his shirt threatening to rip off and he was holing a trident in his hand and two revolvers with extra ammo and to top it off he had a western version of a rifle also with ammo a sword strapped to his side and a very lethal shield on his back, when he spoke his voice was deep and hypnotizing.


	2. Chapter 2

Multiverse Madness 2

Sorry about the abrupt end on the first chapter but please tell me if it was good or bad maybe in between you guys are amazing and leave reviews and if you guys have titles about a Percy Jackson meets mortals story im thinking of writing then please share them and if you have any hilarious encounters for them also share them so help me out.

Steve's pov.

So I was minding my own business in the ocean when a great white shark told me that an old friend of mine was on the beach with the other two people to save the world with. And the funny thing is, that was two days ago… Yeah we are wandering to my second home, Camp half-Blood, yeah sometimes I stay over winter but hey if im gonna save the world then I need all the training I can get. My dad is a big deal at camp well camps. Camp Jupiter and Camp Half-Blood and now the new camp, Camp Olympus. He's the guy who saved the world multiple times and brought peace to the romans with my mom and five others called the magnificent seven. ((A/N I know that is the name of a movie but it fits this group don't you think?)) That's not all, I want to live up to his title as living legend who kinda lives up to legend. And also these guys could use the training. "How much farther till we get to this camp of yours Steve?" link asked once again, "Only five more minuets okay." I responded as my weapons clanked around. In three minutes we heard a shuffling noise and out came a monster and quick as a whip I pulled and shot my revolver at the monster still walking and said "We're here." Everyone looked at me like I was crazy but I walked up the hill to aunt Thalia's tree turned to face my friends an spoke the words to let them in "I Steven Jackson allow my friends to enter camp half-blood." Thunder boomed and my friends marched on up the hill as soon as we entered I knew something was up cause there were congratulations signs everywhere so I went to the amphitheater.

Percy's pov (temporarily)

Today was my election to lead an entire fleet as Fleet Admiral. The guy who rules the ocean other than my father. Each and every one of the five hundred has a trident on it even the subs, time to take my oath. I walked in front of my father I gave the oath "I will never quit. I persevere and thrive on adversity. My Nation expects me to be physically harder and mentally stronger than my enemies. If knocked down, I will get back up, every time. I will draw on every remaining ounce of strength to protect my teammates and to accomplish our mission. I am never out of the fight." I finish the oath looking Posiedon dead in the eye's he nodded and said "We accept your oath Fleet Admiral." And that was when my life changed forever either for better or worse because that night something knocked me out but before I lost conciseness I saw seven other figures then darkness claimed me.

Iraqu's pov.

As soon as morning came I figured something was wrong campers were rushing around calling names but with no reply. Suddenly the oracle came with prophecy but she walked to me and said "Son of hyper death approach seeker and ask." I steeled my nerves and said "What is my destiny?" She then spewed green smoke and spoke. "Four lights of the multiverse must save the worlds to make a mends to lose hope is the world's destruction travel to a land of metal and find the captives transformed a trust betrayed."  
She slumped and fell on me at the last sentence with me wondering what just happened.


	3. Chapter 3

Multiverse Madness 3

Iraqu's pov.

Today was the day that we left for the quest to begin and after only ten miles we ran into trouble and it was in the form of a sixteen year old girl hedgehog and she was wearing armor swords out and ready for a fight. I pulled my dual blades out but before I could act monsters came out of nowhere and surrounded us. I heard swords being drawn excepted for one of us. Steve, he had guns his two revolvers with ammo, he pulled the hammers back on the guns and raised them monsters got ready and there was a tension so thick it couldn't be cut with anything my blue eye glowed dangerously link crouched and got ready hellhounds tensed we charged guns shot swords slashed and stabbed monsters were dying left and right and right and soon only the girl was left shocked that not one of us was mortally wounded or dead Steve reacted so fast he blurred and a gun shot was heard and I panicked link reacted first by saying what the heck was that for she could have been interrogated!" But Steve had about enough "SHE'S NOT DEAD SHES UNCONCOUSE MY HADES JUST STOP." He shouted and hauled her up like a sack of potatoes and at that moment she woke up "put me down, NOW!" she demanded "No can-do missy." Steve replied and I thought I saw relief but it was gone soon but I used that moment to look at her soul to see if she had anything useful and to my astonishment she knew the location of our missing parents and it was in the middle of the ocean wow that was surprisingly easy for a captive also her name was Alyssa. It seemed like she wanted for us to find them, she was cuffed on her wrists and ankles so she wasn't going anywhere an hour later spilled everything, and I mean everything she told us she wasn't lying and I vouched and said that I looked in her soul, they agreed to go and get our parents and our lives back as a unified group she explained that they had a robotizing machine and gave Steve the antidote and he put that in his western rifle and returned it to his back we'd have to coral them for this to work that was our job so we went to the dock to find a big ship we got on and found a note on the tillers wheel Steve got it and read it silently then handed the note to me it said,

Dear Fantastic Four,

That name was made up for your group by Hermes but anyway Steve when you do get your father and mother back you must promise to kill anything and anyone who dare oppose you that will answer directly to me on Olympus blindfolded give them the meaning of a raging sea the hard way, they asked for it when they took your father/my son and daughter-in-law/your mother and everyone else's parents and or friend. Show them that there are things worse than death. Im getting weird looks from other Olympians right now other than Athena and Ares, Hephaestus is getting ready to watch but don't bother with that, and get the job done.

Love, Posiedon God of the sea earth shaker, and father of horses.

When I looked at Steve, the look he gave made even me a half demon half human want to run for the hills because he looked like a hungry wolf that had spotted his prey ready for the kill. He left for the mainmast said something, then turned to us and said "You might want to take a step back a bit." No sooner than the words left his mouth the ship came alive ropes flew around and attached by themselves we were on our way in no time that should have taken hours to do.

-Line break-

So after hour on the ocean I was a little weary because if the guy who's grandad controlled the sea was angry including his grandson who was the son of the most powerful demigods to walk the earth was also angry and had weapons and enough ammo to take an army singlehandedly was angry then better not insult, anger further and/or challenge while angry you better have your will written cause you will die and that's just his guns so don't get me started on his swordsmanship while angry he is so into the fight at hand that everything goes away for him. So if there is a whole army waiting for us then there won't be a single thing that won't stop him from getting to you, add on that he was being watched probably didn't sit well with him. So here we are on a ship with limited space from an angry demigod son of the two most powerful demigods to ever walk the earth one of which was the son of the sea god and the other the daughter of the wisdom goddess put together and you get a really smart and really powerful demigod. So naturally you'd want to make friends rather than enemies with him, so don't bully him in school, he will remember you and what you did and you will regret it.

Steve's pov.

I walked to my friend Iraqu and told him that we were only an hour away when we hear yelling and screaming we rushed to find Alyssa on the floor still cuffed but with enough room to walk but restrain her from running away but she was on the floor of the hall with link over her with a gun Iraqu ran over to get the gun away but was backhanded by link. As he landed next to me I tried, "What are you doing?" I asked "She's getting what all criminals get, death." Link said, "Put the gun down link she gave us literally everything." I reasoned "No she must die." "Put the gun down now." I said getting closer "No." "Do it." "NO." "DO IT!" "NO!" I leapt to get the gun pointed elsewhere as he pulled the trigger.

I am eternally sorry for being so late with this chapter and any others I have planned for other stories and so on. I hope to update more than usual so let me know how it was good, bad, or in-between. Review and all that good stuff. Let's see if we can get to 15 reviews on this story.


	4. Chapter 4

Multiverse Madness 4

So this one is gonna have a little more adventure so please bear with me on this my other story A New Pirate In Town will be updated so please, please bear with me on it disclaimer I don't own anything other than Steve Jackson.

Chapter 4

Steve's pov.

As I leapt for the gun link pulled the trigger and that was when I pushed the gun down as it went off. I don't remember being hit by the bullet, probably because the bullet missed my leg by an inch and into the floor. I yanked the gun away from him. "WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!" I roared. "WHAT IN HADES IS GOING ON IN THAT BRAIN OF YOURS, SHE GAVE US EVERYTHING, SWORE ON THE STYX TO HELP US, WHICH IS THE MOST SEREOUSE OATH A PERSON CAN MAKE LEST HE SWEAR ON CHAOS' NAME!" I continued to yell at link and his stupidity because he just got on my last nerve. Shooting our only chance to bring our enemies crumbling down to death and Hades. Soon I felt an object in the water I turned to face link and said "Were not done with this." I got Alyssa got her on deck then I told the ship to stay like a person would tell his dog to sit or stay. Then we were on our way to pull this place down brick by brick. I saw Iraqu staring at me and I gave him my 'why are you looking at me' look and he shrugged. Mona was frowning (thought I forgot about her did ya? Well the answer is no I didn't.) At link for his actions and behavior so when I said that we were going to surf there I got a few confused looks that is until I formed waves for them and told them to get on.

's pov.

HA, ha, ha, ha, *cough, cough, hack, hack* "Well looks like you're not as powerful as they say Jackson so im going to make you better." I muttered to myself at some point and ignoring any other noise that disturbed me. I had some powerful people and hedgehogs, an echidna a bat and a fox on my side to concur the world with but Jackson kept fighting the machine with everything he had to tooth and nail. That guy gave me a headache. Soon I heard something say intruders, "Perfect." I muttered evilly. This is the perfect opportunity to finally break Jackson to my side. "GET MY ROBOT MINIONS READY, NOW!" I yelled at orbot and cubot, they saluted and left. Heh, heh, heh. When I looked for the intruders I almost choked.

Almost

It was Alyssa with the four I sent to kill and dispose of and here she was aiding my enemy. "Ganondorf make sure that the boy, Steve does not reach here get your best archers and kill him." I told the demon lord. "I will, but I get his spoils if I do." He said back. "Fine, just do it and make it quick." He nodded and left. "You flowy, wow you really need a new name, you finish the rest of them I don't care how you do it just do it." The flower nodded from the shadows and left. Uuuuggggghhh this is going to be a really long day.

Steve's pov.

Wow, just seeing that place was enough to anger me. My soul was probably black and red except that it was also probably pouring off me like a water fall at its best. I know this cause Iraqu came and told me when I found out that my family had been taken. In enough time we were in a big hallway but something wasn't right it was too quiet. Then I relised why just too late it was so quiet the demon lord was here with a smug smirk on his face that I wanted to shoot off. "You will never reach them alive you freak of nature." That did it I gave a battle cry and charged at him so fast that no one saw me leave just after images. I was in his face punching it mercilessly over and over again, then I kicked him so hard where Apollo don't shine ever im pretty sure that the gods on Olympus heard and cringed the goddesses were probably green, getting rid of their lunch or in Artemis' case, yelling take that stupid male. But back to Ganondorf the soon-to-be-dead-punk. He was on the floor whimpering about his prize being smashed to pieces. I didn't care but before I could do more he vanished and then archers came out of nowhere I ran as fast as my legs would take me when the first arrow was fired hitting me in the back just below my heart then a second arrow in my left thigh, another hit my right thigh one hit my left shoulder at the same time one hit my right shoulder. I was reduced to walking to my friends for help but they were in trouble too but I kept going. An arrow pierced my left leg making me limp forward but another hit my right leg, I ignored it and kept going an arrow pierced right below the first one. Arrow after arrow I kept going, I had to free my parents and extended family and probably soon to be friends when I did reach my friends I looked like a porcupine, arrows everywhere except my heart I figured that would change soon, very soon.

Athena's pov.

I sat there shocked at what just happened the son of my daughter was pulling one of Percy's most famous moves, almost dying for friends and family in this case if Steve died then it would enrage posiedon and then he would tear that place apart which was poorly placed. Then again it wouldn't be much safer on land either but it was suicidal to put it on water so I naturally had a plan. I never gave this out willingly, only once and the boy was nicknamed The Wolverine a man blessed by me to heal very quickly and have adamantium skeleton with claws covered in adamantium too so this is going to be an exception to keep Perseus and Posiedon from losing it and killing everything and everyone involved with his death every one of the gods and goddesses were either still green from the kick which was delivered from the dying boy shocked that this happened or trying their best from going to his aid. So I did something that probably put me on better terms with Posiedon. I gave him the same blessing I gave to Logan aka The Wolverine.

Steve's pov.

As I was dying a new feeling came over me and I felt better. 'This is probably what death feels like' I thought but I wasn't dying I was getting better, healing my skeleton was hardening I felt something in my wrists but the shocking thing was that the arrows were gone. I got up and clenched my hands and claws came out of my wrists, oh so that's what claws shiny metal claws was in my wrists. Arrows rained down on me but this time I knew what to do I shoved my friends to the ground then sliced the arrows to bits and pieces retraced my claws pulled my revolvers out and shot the place up with them soon over one hundred archers fell from their perch dead I moved on to another room with my friends behind me but before we could get there a flower with eyes and mouth with an extra two feet of attitude. "You five won't reach that room alive, if you don't like it, well you can kiss my dirt." It said. But before anyone could react I pulled my gun out and shot him in the head and moved on kicking over its pot in the process for extra measure. When we did reach the big room we silently made a plan. Iraqu would move our family to one spot with sonic in the middle then Alyssa would cover him while he does Mona and Link would then take care of the enemy while I shot the antidote in the middle of the group but I would need cover so I chose Mona to cover me. So we entered the room ready for anything there we found our parents covered in metal but only one was fighting it. My dad. That gave me the determination to finish this once and for all. "Welcome to your grave you freaks. Though I must say im impressed by your performance in resisting death Steve."


	5. Chapter 5

Multiverse Madness 5

Percy's pov.

As I was making a conscious effort to fight the machine, literally, I heard that voice again. "I must admit I am surprised that you're not dead yet Steve." And I heard my son reply "we will see who is dead after this you sick little-." And que the stream of curses thrown in the air. Well that's a shame, ROBOTS, ATTACK!" I moved toward them the machine following its orders where as I was trying to override them.

Steve's pov.

Just as we prepared for they came I disappeared high up with Mona covering me link fighting random bots that weren't my target, Iraqu following the order of corralling them with sonic in the middle Alyssa covering him with swords and knifes. Soon I was given the thumbs up and I lined up my shot with the antidote waited then slowly pulled the trigger the cloud that came after word told me it worked soon -mc.-nose-hair wailed "NO, NO, NO, NOOOOO!" I smiled and pulled my revolvers out and shot the robots that came for me, Iraqu, seeing the job through fought with a rage only seen in the Hulk but now I ran out of bullets in my guns I put them away and pulled out my gift from dad, a Hephaestus made trident. It was made for me for my 17th birthday, but it definitely packs a punch you don't want to feel. I pointed it at an enemy robot and charged it, an energy beam and an entire row was taken out. Link was acting strange, Mona was fighting like crazy, and Iraqu was glowing red and black, rage. Alyssa was with a blue hedgehog and a pink hedgehog. Her parents. As for my mom and dad, they fought like Ares himself was coming for them soon every single robot was down but soon Order showed up, and im not talking about the good kind of order I mean this guy was the pri-imortal of bad and he was dressed for anything. "Go mom, go dad, I'll hold him off for as long as needed." I said "No, not without me you're not." "No I have achieved my quest it's my responsibility to get you out, there's a ship outside waiting for you, and you take it and go. I still have to keep my promise to grandfather I'll be fine." They protested a lot but I fought back, eventually they relented. They left and I turned to order with my sword out. "I will squash you flat." He rumbled "I don't think so." And that was when all hades broke loose we traded blows, stabs, slashes, blocks, thrusts. I had to dodge a few slashes. "Face it, im toying with you boy." He laughed at that last part. "That may be but I am toying with you too, think about it, I haven't died or ran away yet." I smartly told him, he looked confused for a bit then lost, I took my opening and went to stab him. Fortunately he didn't see it coming and he got a sword in the gut but I was gone before he could do anything and he disappeared in a puff of blackness. I turned around to find link, Mona, Iraqu, and Alyssa standing and smirking at me. Link looks and smells normal, well different than before more at ease. "You didn't leave like I told you to." I noted, "Yeah well we chose not to listen to you." Iraqu said. Later, after I sent link, Mona, and Alyssa back to the ship to tell the others where to meet me and Iraqu, he followed me outside where a '68 charger rt fully equipped and up to modern standers sat outside next to a Maserati spyder 2015 silver edition on a long stretch of road that curved here and there so we looked at each other and nodded. I never could resist an American muscle car and Iraqu was always looking at Maserati's soon I allowed Posiedon to unleash his wrath on this place. No sooner than I finished Baldy-mc-nose-hair flew off down the road to escape. "OH no you don't, you're not getting away this time." And I got in and started the engine.

So I apologize for late update. I started school like a week ago and I have been trying to update. So I will be updating still but less frequently. Also reviews are welcome as well as likes and favorites and please tell me how I did. Be honest for e so I can correct any mistakes I made and if you have an opinion please share and I will give you a proper shout out and a blue digital cookie. If you want to see the mighty navy of camp half-blood full force next chapter then let me know. Also the eclipse is tomorrow and I will be home for a bit then I will go to Cleveland to see the whole thing in the shadows of the moon. Man, if Artemise is this angry at Apollo to cover the sun then we need to watch out. Ha just kidding but you know that's a way of making this eclipse fun. Anyhow I need to go.


	6. Chapter 6

Multiverse Madness 6

Hi once again and sorry for the lateness of the story progress. I promise that im doing everything I can to proceed. But I need you to review and like. To see a new chapter pop up then please review like and ask for updates on my stories page. And let's see if we can hit 10 reviews on this story. If we can then I will put in an extra chapters that's basically bloopers behind the story so you want that then hit that review button on your screen. Alright enough of me talking and get on to the disclaimer. STEVE! GET YOUR LOUSY BEHIND IN HERE!

Steve: you own nothing have nothing and never will have anything.

Me: except for Mona.

On to the story

Multiverse Madness 6

Steve's pov. (Temporary)

I started up my engine and went after him in my charger with Iraqu right behind me. As I drove I noticed a nitrous oxide tank in my car and saw a note.

"Steve, the navy is coming and you need to use this to get out of blast range. Twist the cap a little bit then flip the switches up then push the green button.

Your dad, Percy Jackson

Well nice to know people care I thought sarcastically then did as instructed then looked to see if Iraqu did the same thing. I saw him speeding up so I can assume he got the message I hit the green button then saw Dr. Eggman getting closer and closer so I shot off his secondary engines off and he slowed drastically. When he looked behind him he growled and tried to speed up.

Percy's pov.

I stood in the control room on the first battle ship that hit the water, the rest behind me. "Have the Argo 2 fire the first shot then have the rest follow. The submarines need to be in position to fire those torpedoes, I want those airplanes in the sky yesterday, give me a full report on what they see by air then I will give the command. Understood?" My second in command looked me in the eye (I love it when they give eye to eye contact) said "Yes sir." And went to do as told and I stared at the evil compound and thought of ending it here and now. I heard over the com _"All planes be ready for takeoff spotters have returned and have given the green light for pilots, I repeat be ready for takeoff."_ I then looked at my second in command and nodded my approval and he gave the green. Soon I heard the sounds of thousands upon thousands of planes take off and head to the compound. With Jason in the lead and a full pay load of bombs and air to ground missiles along with air to air missiles. "Have the subs fire on my mark then once the first torpedoes blow then have all ships fire." I waited and waited, "Now, fire now." The subs fired and then the first ones blew, "Have all ships fire now." And they did. Soon the whole place went up in flames and smoke with the gun fire from the planes and the sky raining missiles I had no doubt that the Stoll's recorded some or all of it.

Iraqu's pov.

Something felt wrong and I could feel it in the air, and it wasn't the bombs or gun fire either. Soon a plane came down and shot Eggy's thrusters out and he fell crashed on the ground and was about to escape when Nico came out with the army of camp Half-Blood, swords, spears, guns and shields at the ready. Helicopters came down with guns and bows and arrows ready but before we got their we got sucked into light and landed in what looked like a justice hall which was probably false considering the amount of blood everywhere. "What happed here?" Steve asked. "Bork, Bork, Chara happened, WHOA IM INOCENT!" said some weird dog donkey mix thing said as I pointed my sword's and Steve pointed his guns locked and loaded. Who are you, and what are you doing here?" I asked. "Well you asked what happened here and I told you Bork, Bork." It said. "What's your name?" Steve asked. "Well im Levi." "That's a strange name but ok, we live on strange, so who is Chara anyways." I asked. Chara is-." Levi was interrupted by a voice saying "here."

So this is a short chapter but I got three pov's in so, yay and im happy so remember to review, let me know how I did and let me know if it was good or bad and favorite let me know who you want to see as a pov after this fight. And tomorrow I will try to update or I will die by my peeps. I will type in the underworld so I can come back to life. Any way see ya later.


	7. Chapter 7

Multiverse Madness 7

So I was thinking that I should do some shout outs and so I was like well why not have them contribute to the story and then I was like what a great idea me high five! So if you have anything to contribute then I am open to suggestions. Also I am studying for my drivers permit so wish me luck on that. School is harder on me so don't kill me yet. I have trouble coming up with new ideas, but godofbluefood4, you have good ideas you might say, well normally id agree with you but im running on empty with ideas, HELP ME PLEASE. If you want to see yourself in this story but don't want to give your real name then just tell me a name completely made up by you and I'll do my best to put you in. Anyway on with the story.

Iraqu's pov.

I saw this Chara lady walk through the hall of my grandfather sans that used to be clean. This hall used to be clean and dusty. I don't know why he didn't dust it or anything but it used to be dusty, now it was bloody and it was all Chara's fault her dress was covered with blood spots and weapons of past victims. With Steve's sword and shield out I knew this would end badly so I pointed mine towards her too. "What do you want Bloody Mary" Steve said, and that sentence set off the time bomb. "HOW DARE YOU ASSOCIATE ME WITH THAT BLOODY FAKER CALLED MARY, I WILL BLAST YOU TO PIECES LITTLE BUG!" "Then squash me if your going do it." Steve replied. "Bork, Bork you can't fight Chara. It's never been done." Levi said. "Shut up, we can do it." I said. As Levi took a step forward he tripped and fell on his head. Funny thing was he didn't get back up. "Well that happened." Link said and we agreed whole heartedly on what happened. "So are you gonna try and step on us or what?" I said so that we can get to beating her senseless. She looked at us and snapped her fingers darkness rose around her and dark forms emerged and spoke six chilling words. "We are going to kill you."

Im so sorry for a short chapter but I needed to update or id explode. Im also so sorry for updating sooooooooooooooo late and im sorry. School is murder to me. Anyway was it good bad or in between. Review and let me know on any improvements I can make and I will try to use those corrections.


	8. Chapter 8

Multiverse madness 8

Ok last chapter was short I get it. But really I was suffering from lack of ideas. See I need ideas to help generate longer chapters so ideas are very much welcome. I don't own the characters *sobs* nor the series that they come from*turns in sad circles*

Iraqu's pov.

So this may seem weird to some normal people but staring down your dark double is weird yet cool at the same time. My dark double has a little more muscle but that is to be expected Links double is an exact copy of link but, ya know, dark. Mona's double is taller more confident if possible and a little on the crazy side. Steve's double is also an exact copy but with a few changes, for one the double has curved swords, (I think they are called katanas, someone help me with the name here) more show off vibe and looks like a boastful double. Chara laughed and disappeared but I knew she would be back. "Looks like we have company" Dark Link said. "Ahh can we just kill them already?" Steve asked drawing a sword from somewhere on his back with his shield. That sentence got the darks going and I looked over "You just had to ask?" he just shrugged and charged his dark while I followed.

Soon the hall was a battlefield with the darks much stronger than they looked and it was clear on Mona's face too that her dark had an edge on her. So I tried to quickly finish mine off by stabbing, it blocked and slashed, I dodged and faked to the right but swung around to the left and it got cut badly after trying to block. I then went to stab it and this time it didn't have time to block then I went to go help Mona out.

Links Pov.

Ok fighting my double once was enough but three times (I don't know how many times really so help me out) was more than I could take so understandably I was mad. Here I am trying to figure out what's going on because something took control of me or a long time and now I have to fight dark link so now im slashing and blocking. It like every time I see dark link I see all my failures. I failed to save the deku tree, I failed to protect Zelda at the spirit temple, I failed hyrule in general and now I failed my team. So naturally I don't see the triforce of courage glowing and when I do see it I get hurt so I backed up and used the courage given to me by the goddess and I trapped dark link in it and I went for the kill. I then went to see the damage done.

Mona's pov.

So I didn't know what's going on and now im fighting my dark self. Seeing it and I know this may get cliché but still seeing it brought bad memories, most of which I tried to forget my dad being abusive, my mom dead and now dyeing by my dark self I was about to die when a sword pierced dark me and killed it soon I saw my rescuer, Iraqu.

Steve's pov.

I fought and fought but my double still matched me move for move, and even with my quick healing I still couldn't out match him. Soon I would run out of energy and no matter how quick I healed I would die by my dark double. 'Well' I thought 'there's my dark thought of the day' but soon an arrow pierced its side and then I dropped my sword popped my claws and took my dark double down. Soon we stood in a semi-circle trying to catch our breath. "Well looks like I'll have to do it myself." Chara said holding a knife but before I could do anything Iraqu's eyes turned blue and launched at Chara and took her down.

So again not long but not short so please leave a review suggestions are welcome was it good or bad or in-between, let me know.


	9. Chapter 9

Multiverse Madness 9

So I have an idea and I need feedback on this, so my idea was to create a two part story so if you like that idea then please tell me in chat. If you don't know then here it is, thegodofbluefood4 is my fanfiction name so please tell me what you think about this. I don't own Percy Jackson or undertail sonic the hedgehog or the legend of Zelda. I only own Steve Jackson since I created him.

Steve's pov.

When Iraqu collided with Chara some energy seeped out of both of them. But the weird thing was that my sword that was given to me by posiedon, my grandfather started to glow a strange blue color and I thought it was weird until Chara started laughing making things even weirder, OH WAIT, that's not all. Iraqu's chest armor glowed red. Chara continued to laugh and laugh, "Its two stones in one place." Levi said getting up. "What do you mean? What stones?" "The infinity stones you hold the space stone while he holds a reality stone. Both powerful enough to destroy worlds, held only by those powerful enough to wield and use it. In Ancient times the ancients thought to connect and share the power." "Until one got corrupted?" "No. The power of the stones were still too great even for them and they were destroyed." "Oh, that's morbid." I said. I decided to draw my sword and see what I could do. "Oh I wouldn't do-"Levi started until he tripped and officially died something even I could tell that just by looking at him. "IRAQU" I called, "LETS FINISH THIS TOGETHER!" And he nodded, and together we fought, ever since I saw him at the beach we became brothers in everything but blood and together we ended Chara's killing and killed her.

Thor's pov.

I was going to see Heimdail at the rebuilt bifrost when he quickly walked over to me and activated the bifrost. "I have seen two stones in the position of young warriors. Go and help them." I was confused for a little bit until I relised he was talking about infinity stones. "Alright send me there." I Said

So again what do you think about it good bad in between? Also im going camping tomorrow so I won't be able to update for the entire weekend until I get home Sunday so yeah please don't hate, but if you do, hey that's you and I won't judge you on that. And in other news please update, here ill make it interesting, the next person to review will get a shout out in the next chapter. Also please be praying for me. Im taking my drivers permit and im a nervous wreck. You all get blue cookies because im grateful for the support you have given me in reading this story. THANK YOU.


	10. Chapter 10

Multiverse Madness 10

So I have an idea that kinda goes on the movie Green Lantern, the one from 2011 so if you think that's a good idea let me know in the review. Ok so I don't own marvel Percy Jackson or anything else that is mentioned I do not own, I just own Steve Jackson.

Percy's pov.

As I stepped on the ground to confront Eggman I saw a green ball of light fall to Earth so I decided to make this quick. "What should we do with him sir?" an officer asked me, "Take anything he possesses that's on him and put him in a cell for later questioning." I told the officer. He nodded and took him and anything on his person. I then went to Jason to talk to him privately. "What is it?" "The green ball of light, take me to it." He nodded and flew me to the light.

Iraqu's pov.

You know that feeling you get when you feel like electricity is shooting in your back like pins and needles, well I was getting the whole strike, right in my chest. The worst part was when that energy was used, it felt like an acid bath mixed in poison and fire I got up after what felt like forever and when I did I felt like I could move a mountain, Steve looked like his was better but before I could tell you how I knew Chara rose with an insanely murderous grin. "This is new, but I'll be taking those now." She said. "Well im gonna say no on that one." "Refusing will result in your demise, hand them to me now." Chara said "Hey Iraqu, do you feel your demise cause I sure don't." Steve called, while we were doing that I didn't see link and Mona disappear and go back to our last know location. "No I don't feel my demise. Hey Chara when will I get my demise?" I replied. "You will get it now" "Really cause if it's here and I ordered some demise why isn't it here yet?" Steve asked clearly confusing Chara. Then he concentrated and blue energy zapped Chara back into a pillar and as she raced back I hit her with my infinity stone and she flew into a wall we then continued to blast her with our stones. By the time we were done Chara was battered and bruised and bleeding. Chara looked at us and said "Well do it, finish the job and kill me stone wielders." Well she did tell us so why the heck not, I thought and with a lot of concentration I vaporized her to nothing that's when things went from normal to weird when a light bridge hit and a tall guy with armor and a hammer exited. When none of us said a word the new comer did. "I am Thor Odinson and am here to aid you young warriors in controlling the power you have now possessed.

Percy's pov.

When we reached the source of the green light we saw a pod and a man inside the pod. Wasting no time we got him out and within thirty minutes started talking to us, "My name is Hal Jordan and these rings chose you, the ones who will lead the lantern corps back to what they once were and you two will lead green and blue Willpower and Hope." With that he promptly sat down and rested when two rings came to us with lanterns. "Say the oath put the ring in and say the oath." Ok cuz everyone knows the oath I thought sarcastically. So when he said oath I did not expect the lantern to give me words and by Jason's look didn't know what was happening so I said the oath. "In the brightest day, in the blackest night no evil will escape my sight, let those who worship evils might beware my power green lanterns light." When the light died I was dressed in a suit of green and the logo of the ring on the chest

Jason's pov.

When Percy finished his oath I decided I followed so I put the ring in the lantern but I had a different oath "In fearful day, in raging night, With strong hearts full Our souls ignite, Look to the stars for hope burns bright." And like Percy I was in a suit but this was a blue suite with a strange logo on the chest. "Welcome to the lantern corps Hope and Willpower." Hal Jordan said.

Ok so I put in some green lantern don't hate on me for that. And if you have someone who should be greed or orange lantern and fear yellow lantern I'd love to hear it and don't forget to review. Reviews are what keep this stuff going on so please review. Let me know if this was good bad or in-between. And as always go blue food.


	11. Chapter 11

Multiverse Madness 11

The End?

Ok soo I know this is late and you guys probably don't like me at the moment so ill make this quick I decided to end this here. But as you see in the title it might not be the end. So please open minds about this chapter and Guest suggested that an immortal get the ring of fear but who any suggestions are welcome or submit your own immortal name that goes with the ring of fear. Here goes nothing.

The end?

Annabeth's pov.

As we were making our way to the departing point for Link and the others something tugged at her consciousness saying that it wasn't over yet but they were victorious over Dr. Eggman. None the less it bothered her. But if she looked carefully she would have seen a set of yellowish eyes that spied on them with evil content but fled when Percy Jackson and Jason Grace flew in which was a surprise in itself. But even more surprising was his suit, green and black but mostly green which went well with his eyes. OH crap now she sounds like piper when they shop for cloths. She shivered a bit at that, no sooner than she looked up she ran straight into Percy who went to catch her. With his reflexes and strong arm she was back on her feet "Happy to see me I see." He said and unfortunately I had no retort for that so I settled for a bone crushing hug. He chuckled and hugged me back gently after he could breathe.

Time Skip

Unknown pov.

I sat on my throne of skeletons thinking of a way to beat those pesky mortals _you could just go there and straight up kill them_ I thought but that would never work but then I remembered something, something I hoped to accomplish without further delay. If you were my servant you would here evil laughter but everyone was dead because they didn't seem to amuse me as they used to I then left to seek fear out, literally.

Piper's pov.

I stood for what felt like eternity but a cold stare directed at me jarred my train of thought, as I looked around I saw a person, with binoculars I could've given an accurate description but all I could see and sense was a man about nineteen with hatred for the gods. Don't ask me how I knew that, I just knew but I saw something red glowing then disappeared just like the green and blue lights. This couldn't be a coincidence since that stuff never happened so I settled for a gut feeling that that red light was not friendly at all.

Ok so a short chapter I know but this officially marks the end of Multiverse Madness and maybe another story directly starting from the end of this story. Anyway if I can get a name for this unknown guy I will then narrow the list down I will give a description of this being below. Like favorite review and help me improve so my stories don't suck so much. Was it good, bad, in between let me know and as always go blue food.

Description:

Gender: Male

Hobbies: Likes to strike fear into his enemy's and kills innocent lives for fun

Age: Immortal for who knows how long

Sphere of control: Fear, hopelessness, doubt


End file.
